


Whatever He Wants

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Connor comes to Hank with an odd request, he just can't find it in himself to say no to those big, puppy-dog eyes.





	Whatever He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I've reached a point where there is no longer any shame left within me.

Hank cleared his throat softly as he looked at the man in front of him. Only Connor could convince him to do this. He glanced over at Connor, who had pulled two chairs into the room for him and Simon to sit. He waved excitedly and Hank let a smirk slip. Simon looked equal parts excited and aroused. Hank swallowed thickly and turned his gaze forward again.

“We just gonna sit here all day staring at each other, or are we gonna do this?” He hated that silky voice, and those mismatched eyes.

Hank glared at him; Markus had no business being so damn pretty. He grabbed Markus by the back of his neck and pulled him into an aggressive kiss; forcing himself not to smile when he heard Connor make a gleeful sound. Markus gripped Hank’s shirt and pulled him closer, deeper; moaning softly as he was pinned to the bed. He wiped his mouth when Hank pulled away and smirked

“Kinda rough, aren’t you?” He teased.

Hank snarled under his breath and yanked Markus’ shirt off; taking a moment to appreciate his perfectly sculpted body. He crinkled his nose; he wouldn’t exactly be much to look at next to Markus.

“You okay?” That gentle question snapped Hank out of his self-loathing and he looked up into Markus’ concerned eyes.

He cleared his throat again and nodded

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He grumbled; hands moving to Markus’ belt.

Markus relaxed against the pillows and smirked; moaning softly when Hank’s knuckles brushed his growing erection. Hank couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips. He figured if he was _that_ bad looking, Markus wouldn’t have agreed to this. He glanced over at Simon; unless of course, Like Hank with Connor, Markus just couldn’t say no to those big, blue eyes of Simon’s.

Hank flinched, he couldn’t lie to himself though, Connor asking wasn’t the only reason he’d said yes. A large part of it had been because he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to sleep with _Markus_. The Deviant Leader. An Android who, honestly, had no fucking business being as pretty as he was. Like seriously, Kamski made him to be a Caretaker for an old paraplegic, did he really _need_ an ass that shamed a Greek God? Did he really _need_ a smile that could melt gold? Did he _really **need**_ a voice that sounded like silky honey? No. No he did not.

“You’re spacing out again,” That silky voice once again pulled him back.

Hank sighed softly and narrowed his eyes again

“Why are you so fuckin’ pretty?” He spat.

Markus cocked an eyebrow before snickering

“I don’t know, I was just made this way,” He said with a shrug.

Hank chuckled softly before leaning down a pressing a gentler kiss to Markus’ lips; he didn’t want this to be a bad experience for the man simply because he was having body image issues. Markus lifted his hips and Hank jerked his pants down. He tossed them away and sat back to look Markus over; apparently _everything_ about him was just perfectly sculpted.

“Hey… Hank?” Markus started.

Hank pulled his eyes off of that, admittedly, beautiful cock and looked up at Markus’ face, only to find him averting his gaze and blushing.

“Could you not… _Stare_ so much?”

Hank quickly cleared his throat and blushed deeply; that really was all he’d been doing. Staring. He did it with Connor too. He was going through the same string of emotions; why the hell would someone as perfect as the person beneath him _want_ to be with _him_?

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hank pressed.

Markus glanced up at him and smirked

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

Hank nodded and sat back to take his shirt off; keeping his eyes trained fiercely on Markus’ reaction. He’d expected anything really, but what he got. As soon as his shirt was discarded, Markus’ eyes just lit up

“You have tattoos? Cool!”

Hank’s eyes darted over to Simon when heard him chuckle, before getting his attention yanked back to Markus by the feeling of a hand on his chest. He swallowed thickly as he watched Markus just gently feel the lines of his tattoo; where all Androids this fascinated by ink, or was it just Markus and Connor?

“Yeah, I do.” The response was a little delayed, but whatever.

Markus smiled at Hank before lying back down

“Well come on then; let’s see the rest,” He teased.

Hank scoffed at Markus’ playful tone, but reached down to pull his pants and boxers off anyway. He immediately gripped the base of his massive erection and squeezed. He looked up when he heard a small breath escape Markus

“What?” He worried.

Markus cleared his throat

“You’re big for a human, that’s all,” He commented.

Hank grinned; that was one thing he could pride himself on. Nine and a half inches long, with 3 inches of girth. He was big, and he knew it. He leaned forward and wrapped a hand around Markus’ perfectly sculpted cock and gave it a squeeze; smirking when he hissed at the feeling. He leaned forward to kiss him again and froze; suddenly becoming acutely aware of their audience. He cursed under his breath.

“What is it, did I do something?” Markus worried breathlessly.

Hank shook his head

“No, I just remembered we’re being watched,” He chuckled uneasily.

Markus looked over Hank’s shoulder at Simon and Connor; waving playfully. Simon immediately blushed deeply and covered his face. Connor returned the gesture, causing Markus to chuckle. He lied back down and corded his fingers through Hank’s hair

“We can stop if you’re uncomfortable,” He soothed.

Hank cursed again

“How are you _not_?”

Markus shrugged

“Guess I’ve just gotten used to having eyes on me,” He hummed “Try not to think about it.”

Hank rolled his eyes before kissing him; lowering his hand to press a finger to his hole. Markus immediately hissed and jerked his hips away. Hank froze and just stared down at him

“You okay?” He worried.

Markus swallowed thickly and leaned close to Hank’s ear

“I didn’t tell Simon, because I didn’t want him to worry, but I’ve never exactly been on the receiving end before,” He explained softly, so Connor and Simon couldn’t hear.

Hank blinked before nodding in understanding. That put a little more weight on this; it would be Markus’ first time bottoming, and Hank _really_ didn’t want to be the reason it would be his _last_ time bottoming.

“I’ll be… gentle?” He wasn’t actually sure what he was supposed to do now. What Markus wanted. Needed?

Markus shrugged

“Okay?” Just as lost. Perfect.

Hank wrapped his hand around Markus’ cock again and just started slowly stroking it. He didn’t know how similar he and Connor were, but he knew that when Connor got worked up enough, he got wet down there. Maybe Markus was the same. He hoped Markus was the same. That neat little feature of Connor’s meant Hank had started to neglect buying lube. Markus rested his head back against the pillow and panted as he humped up into Hank’s hand

“Fuck,” He _whimpered_. Markus fucking _whimpered_.

Hank swallowed thickly. There was something about watching someone who was so composed and sure of themselves come undone that was just so fucking _hot_. He glanced down and crinkled his nose slightly; it would just be too fucking easy wouldn’t it? He looked up at Markus’ gorgeous lips and hummed softly; Android saliva was thicker, and slicker than a humans. He just hoped Markus wasn’t a biter. He reached his free hand up and shoved three fingers into Markus’ mouth; keeping his eyes trained on his cock as he stroked it. Markus made a surprised sound but, luckily, didn’t chomp.

“What am I supposed to do here?”

Hank shuddered; it wasn’t even muffled. God he hated when Androids did that; spoke directly from their voice box like some creepy ventriloquist. Connor had done it once, and Hank had given him shit. It never happened again. There were a lot of things Connor did that were weird but Hank could handle, _that_ was not one of them

“Get them wet,” He huffed “And don’t do _that_.”

Markus cocked an eyebrow before shrugging and beginning to suck and lick Hank’s fingers. Hank looked up from Markus’, now leaking, erection and bit his lip. He seemed like he was enjoying having something in his mouth. Must be an Android thing. Or at least, an RK series thing. He snorted a small laugh; he’d only ever been with two Androids, and they were both from the same series. Maybe he had a type. Then again… He glanced over at Simon; there was another Android he would mind lying against his pillows and worshipping for hours.

“Wet enough for you?” Hank was pulled from his fantasizing and he looked down at his fingers. They were _dripping_.

He cleared his throat

“Y-Yeah, that’s good.”

Markus relaxed back against the pillows again. Hank lowered his hand and pressed a slicked finger to Markus’ hole

“You gotta relax,” He soothed.

Markus closed his eyes and nodded; just taking steady breaths before cringing slightly when he was breached. Hank squeezed the head of his cock and leaned forward to kiss and nibble on his neck

“You’re doin’ great,” He praised; at which Markus shuddered.

Hank smirked; was that another Android thing? Connor had it. He _knew_ Simon had it. And now Markus. Did all Androids just have a praise kink or something? Hank slowly pumped the finger; an evil grin replacing his endeared smirk

“Yeah; you’re doing amazing,” He purred.

Markus whimpered again and pressed his hips down on Hank’s hand. He kissed Markus’ neck as he slowly pressed a second finger in; he knew Androids couldn’t feel pain, but it never hurt to be courteous.

“That’s it, being so good for me,” He hummed.

Markus gripped his shoulders and cursed

“Quit it,” He warned.

Hank snickered and pulled back slightly to look him over. He looked _wrecked_

“What? I’m just talkin’.”

Markus swallowed thickly between his heavy breaths

“You know what you’re doing,” He scolded.

Hank chuckled and leaned forward; pressing a deep kiss to his lips as he pressed the third finger in. Markus moaned into the kiss and humped against Hank’s hand; shoving him back slightly

“Okay, enough prep. More. Now.” He ordered.

Hank had to force himself not to laugh; pushy, just like someone _else_ he knew. He tugged his fingers free and leaned back

“You’re gonna need to get something else wet now,” He purred.

Markus looked up at Hank and chuckled breathlessly before crawling forward and immediately deep-throating him. Hank cursed and put a hand on the back of Markus’ head; could he and Connor be any _more_ similar? Praise kink, cheeky, pushy, oral fixation, and now the ‘I’m-gonna-throat-you-and-not-warn-you’ crap? Markus swallowed around Hank’s cock before slowly bobbing his head. Hank hung his head back and groaned; getting off on the sloppy, wet noises Markus was making. He looked down when Markus pulled off and cursed softly at the sight of him with drool running down his chin, and attaching his lips to the head of Hank’s cock

“Wet enough?” He teased.

Hank rolled his eyes and shoved Markus back

“Shut up, you cheeky little shit,” He scoffed.

Markus snickered before hissing when Hank pushed the head of his cock against his hole. Hank pressed their foreheads together; holding eye contact as he slowly pushed inside, forcing himself not to curse at the tight heat.

“You think this is something you’ll ever do again?” He chuckled playfully.

Markus laughed breathlessly

“Let’s get through it and I’ll let you know.”

Hank gripped Markus’ hips and stroked them soothingly. Markus relaxed back against the pillows again and opened his eyes

“We just gonna sit here all day staring at each other, or are we gonna do this?” He repeated playfully.

Hank snarled again and pulled out halfway; holding for a moment before snapping his hips forward. Markus threw his head back and moaned

“Fuck!” He cursed “Yeah, I think I’ll do it again.”

Hank grinned and continued at that pace. He knew there was no way he’d hit it yet, or even if Markus had one, but he was saving it, if he did. He wanted Markus to get cocky again, so that Hank could get a great amount of satisfaction from knocking him down a few pegs. And right on cue

“That all you got,” Markus huffed; looking up at Hank with glistening eyes, cheeks deeply flushed.

Hank glanced down to his leaking cock and took a hand off his hip to squeeze the base; pulling out to the head and holding still again. Markus panted heavily for a moment before cocking an eyebrow at Hank

“What’s wrong, Lieutenant, getting old?” He teased.

Cheeky shit. Hank squeezed Markus’ cock tighter and slammed back in. Oh, he definitely had one. The sound that left his throat was downright angelic, if not a little mechanical. And it had been more than enough to pull him over the edge. Or, it _would_ have been, had Hank’s grip not been so tight. He grinned menacingly and repeated the action; absolutely reveling in Markus’ broken little sob

“You gonna be a good boy now?” He purred.

Markus nodded frantically

“Yes, I’ll be good,” He whimpered.

Hank licked his lips and loosened his grip, sliding his hand up to tease the head as he slammed in one last time, finally letting Markus cum. Hank pulled out and stroked himself to his finish; releasing on Markus’ perfect fucking abs. Markus slumped against the mattress; taking in deep gulps of air to cool his, no doubt overheated, biocomponents. Hank flopped down next to him and just watched him breath for a moment

“You okay?” He asked after Markus stopped panting so hard.

Markus opened his eyes and glanced up at Hank

“Yeah… I’m fine… Just warm,” He assured.

They lied there in silence for a moment longer before Hank flinched when he felt soft, nimble hands against his shoulders

“That was…” Connor didn’t finish his sentence, but Hank could tell by that beautiful blue flush on his cheeks that he’d enjoyed the show.

He looked up when he heard footsteps, which somehow managed to sound nervous, approach Markus

“Are you sure you’re alright? You two got pretty rough,” Simon worried as he knelt next to the bed and looked up at Markus with adoring eyes.

Markus chuckled softly and ran a hand through Simon’s hair

“I’m okay, Bunny,” He assured softly; skin on his hand receding.

Simon hummed and let the skin on his cheek ripple away; Markus immediately moving his hand down to connect with him there.

Hank had to force himself not to narrow his eyes; he could be a sex god all he wanted, and he could give Connor whatever he asked for… Except that. He was far more jealous of Markus about that than he ever would be about how he looked. He shook his head in attempt to rid himself of those thoughts; no need in dwelling on the impossible. Connor seemed happy, and that was enough. So long as they were together, Hank would continue to give him whatever he wanted to make him happy. Even if he didn’t always understand it.

“You guys can spend the night if you want,” Hank offered.

Markus looked up at him; a small, tired smile adorning his features

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse Williams is a man so beautiful it makes me physically angry. He is, in fact, so pretty that I am convinced he's not actually human.


End file.
